Lyin' Eyes
by Bandgeek252
Summary: After the war came the Marriage Law and now happiness hangs in the balance for two of toughest yet tender characters in Wizarding World. A short story inspired by the song Lyin' Eyes by the Eagles.


Lyin' Eyes by Bandgeek252

A short story inspired by the song Lyin' Eyes by the Eagles. A little more depressing than my usual writings, but hey, it's a depressing song.

Synopsis: After the war came the Marriage Law and now happiness hangs in the balance for two of toughest yet tender characters in Wizarding World.

 _Rich Old Man_

 _She won't have to worry_

The dungeon was quiet as the dark haired man packed his bags. His quiet cloud of fury must have been transmuted through the castle. Magic has a way of working out that way. At least that is what Severus hoped. Merlin help the next poor unsuspecting fool who enters his chambers while he was packing after decades of loyal service.

 _New Order! That's a nice and political correct way of saying that Light is in charge and they aren't likely to let anyone who doesn't praise Albus Dumbledore's postmortem farts is an outcast. Well good fucking riddance!_ He thought angrily as he threw another sweater in the very old and worn out trunk. It creaked lightly and he considered that he should have probably bought a new one during his years here, but it had been his mother's and something about buying new when the old worked didn't appeal to his working class upbringing.

He recalled the Headmistress' grim expression when she informed him that he was being effectively terminated. 

"Severus, don't look at this as a terrible thing. This could work out quite well for you." She tried to soothe his grimace.

"I think being given the boot is not a thing to jump for joy. After all my years of loyal service and all because the people in charge, idiots the lot of them, don't like the fact that I was once a Death Eater." He scowled.

"I realize that." she tried to smile, "But look at it this way. You have spent so much of your youth and a vast majority of your adult life within these walls. And you know with the new law coming up, it would be impossible to keep you."

"Yes, yes, I know. That ridiculous piece of legislature will probably pass and then you'll lose more than your Potions Professor." A queasy feeling hit the pit of his stomach. The tides were certainly changing and not in a good way. In more of a forced cooperation and less natural progression. Knee jerk reactions rarely ended well.

"Well, I will give the afternoon to pack. Tomorrow you should receive your owl from the Ministry. Until then, know that I will always be there for you." She reached out and held his hand.

All he could summon was a quiet "I know."

Severus looked at the barren room and felt his heart sink a bit. So many years of sleepless nights, the nightmares, pacing waiting for the Mark to burn, hours staring at the fire with a fire whiskey in hand remembering her. With a shake of his head he let go of his melancholy and closed the door.

As he turned he noticed he wasn't alone. Looking about the empty office, wand at the ready, he snarled "Come out if you wish to continue living."

"It's only me, Professor." a soft voice said as a young woman materialized before him. It was Granger. Why was she here? He wondered what could have possessed the young heroine to come back here. Her education was complete right after the war. She had come back for first half of the year to complete the necessary education to take her NEWTS. He knew she had begged to stay longer, but her age wouldn't allow her to remain a student.

"What the devil are you doing here, Miss Granger? If you haven't noticed you're no longer a student as I am no longer a professor." He sneered. He didn't have the energy to deal with her for his usual bite.

She didn't seem surprised or bothered by his tone. "I know. I just spoke the McGonagall. I was hoping to catch you before left." she fidgeted with her fingers. Her eyes were tired and a bit listless.

"As you have caught me, I suggest that you say what you came to say and get out!" he snapped.

She nodded and with a twist of her fingers she dropped her hands to her side. "You know of the law that is to be passed tomorrow." she said locking her rich brown eyes with his dark almost black eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Well, I didn't go through a war and work through my Hogwarts education to have my future decided by a bunch of wizards who didn't have enough courage to fight in the first place." Her eyes burned.

"Neither did I. I fail to see what this has to do with why you are here." he said in a bored hurried tone, "If you have a point under that hair, please get to it." he hissed.

"I don't believe you should be making derogatory comments about hair, Professor, but yes to the point. I believe… that is, well would you consent to marry me?" she finished strongly.

Unexpected enough to render the feared professor speechless. Well only for a moment, but as Hermione Granger wait it felt like an eternity.

"You cannot be serious." he said breathlessly.

"I am absolutely serious." she said.

"Why?"

"Well for a number of reasons. For the record I do not harbor some teenage crush on you. You were an abrasive and unpleasant teacher, but that is not why I suggest a partnership between us. I want us to marry before the law goes into effect that way we won't have to uphold the pregnancy clause."

"Ah, you object to the idea of having children." he gave her a rather nasty smile, "Afraid it will cut into your precious reading time, ruin your figure."

"No, I have no objections to children." Severus nearly choked on that as she continued. "I simply object to being forced to do so by the Ministry's time schedule."

"Yes, a child within the first 3 years of marriage is rather imposing of them."

"Especially when it is my body we're considering." she smirked at him. At word body, his eyes seemed take a long glance of the body of his former student. The war had made her grow up in ways he could relate to. He noticed the curves of a young adult woman in those snug muggle jeans and his heart rate quickened in appreciation. _Stop looking! You're a grown man for Merlin's sake!_

She either didn't notice his appreciation or she didn't care, because she was pulling something from her bag that was on the table.

"I also figured that since you were sacked because of the law that you would be in search of your wife because I highly doubt you were going to let the Ministry pick."

"That is where you were wrong." she choked back her surprise as he sneered in pleasure at her reaction.

"Do I look like I have scores of witches knocking down my door?" he sneered.

Hermione swallowed quietly and gave a small smile, "That is one of the reasons I chose to propose to you."

"Because you pity me?" he hissed. "Get the fuck out of here!"

A worried indent on her brow showed her mistake, "I didn't mean it as pity, but rather a sign that our marriage would work out well for each other." She sighed. "You're not one looking for love and neither am I."

"I suppose my sizable new fortune doesn't have anything to do with your martial interests." he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually it does." she said in a small voice. "I don't mean for myself. See the thing is that in an effort to save my parents lives I had to erase their memories and with that their lives." He made hurry up motion as she tried to explain quickly. "Including their practice, my parents are dentists, and so now they owe quite a bit of money."

"So in exchange for marrying me before the Ministry ridiculous marriage law restrictions you want to settle your parent's debts that you helped cause. Is that the way of it?"

"I didn't want them to end up in debt. I wanted to save their lives. If you want someone to blame, blame Voldemort." She snapped with annoyance in her eyes.

"Yes. It's everyone's favorite punching bag. Pureblood is evil and Voldemort is the epitome of the big bad dark."

"Yes, I can understand your frustration since the marriage law will require you to stop teaching and get married. Absolutely unconscionable of them to force you out."

"Praising my teaching skills."

"Hardly." she scoffed lightly. "You still shouldn't be forced out simply because you're forced to get married."

"Oh it's not just that." he sneered. "It is much better than that. It's because I was a former Death Eater."

"No," she gasped. "Not after all your years of service to the Light. They must be mad."

"They threw that stipulation where marriageable wizards and witches can't teach at Hogwarts just for me. Since all the other teachers here are well beyond the scope of the law."

"That makes me hate this law even more."

"Why don't you find yourself a sweetheart? You must have offers."

"I have no one I want." she said flatly.

"Ah yes since Mr. Weasley has," he was cut off by her glare.

"Yes." was all she could say.

"I must say I'm rather impressed that you could attempt a Slytherin mission with the blunt force of a Gryffindor."

"I aim to please." she said flatly. "So are you in agreement?" she held out her hand.

Taking a moment to consider it, he looked at her hand. _She is brilliant. Pretty. Not too attractive as to cause problems, but suitable. She will likely spend most of my fortune on a well-stocked and diverse library._ A vision of a quiet companionship in front of a fire surrounded by books appealed to him.

"I accept." he said.

 _Late at night a big old house gets lonely_

 _I guess every form of refuge has its price_

 _And it breaks her heart to think her is_

 _Only given to a man with hands as cold as ice_

Hermione fiddles with the lacy tablecloth, her dinner cold and untouched. _Just like me._ She thought sadly. Her brilliant plan! Oh for all the praise her vaulted intelligence is considered by her peers from school and now work with the Ministry. She had it all thought out. Get married before the ridiculous law was taken into effect and be absolved of the restrictions it set in place. As if it was bad enough forcing people to get married and have children right away. Since when did the government know better than an individual when to get married and to whom they would share their life with.

Marriage to Severus was hardly torture, but even she wouldn't call it happiness. After 5 years of marriage, she hardly could remember what happiness felt like. She wasn't miserable. Just that her hair was a little limp these days, she was a bit thinner each year, the bags under her eyes got a little bigger, and she smiled a little less.

"Does Mistress need anything?" Topsy asked politely popping into the dining room to check on his Mistress. The rocky start to this strange friendship surprised Hermione the most. Where most elves were shocked when she mentioned wages and days off, Topsy simply said, "Yes, Mistress." and acted like she hadn't said anything offensive. Hermione had tried to get him to take some money or suggest a day off and he would simply take it or pretend to take the day off. Hermione thought she had made real progress with Topsy but then she'd find the money reappear in her purse the next day or the garden weeded the day after Topsy's day off. After about 4 years of trying, Hermione simply gave up and instead tried to treat Topsy like a member of the family. If you could call Severus, Hermione, and Topsy in a giant cold manor, a family.

"No thank you." she said. "Have you seen Severus?"

"Master isn't in the house."

"Thank you, Topsy"

It wasn't her fault that this time of year was the hardest on her husband. It wasn't her fault that the law came up at this time. It wasn't her fault that her wedding day was a brisk fall day instead of a beautiful summer afternoon that she had been hoping for since she was a little girl. Still all the same, she prepared a nice meal and sat in her lavish dining room waiting for him to arrive.

The first year she hadn't realized her error until Severus had stumbled into the Manor so drunk he could barely stand. It's a wonder the man could apparate. Hermione had attempted to scold him that he forgot.

" _How could you forget?" she asked with tears filling her eyes._

" _Forget that this marriage is a convenience for the both of us. Forget that you used me for my money or best that you used me to bury your feelings for Weasley. Which thing did I forget, my dear?" He leered toward her. Hermione jerked back as if slapped by his words._

 _The crushing blow was that everything he had said was the truth._

From then on she prepared a meal every year and hoped for the best. This year proved no different. He'd come home drunk as hell and she'd cry herself to sleep. The rational side of her wondered what she thought marriage was going to like with a man like Severus. Dark, brooding with his heart so closed off that she hardly thought blood and oxygen could get through to it.

"Happy Anniversary, Severus." she whispered as she vanished the dinner and crept up to bed. Her cold lonely bed was waiting for her. Maybe a book would perk her up. _I'll just read until my eyes burn. And then maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight._

Sometimes the lonely nights called out to her. A fairly healthy woman in her 20's would not be adverse to a little sexual release, but Hermione generally shied away from it unless it was a particular time of the month and it felt like she would claw at the walls if she didn't find some release.

She checked the calendar. _October 31_ _st_ _. Halloween. It's that time again._ The end of the month always seemed worse for her libido. _What an absurd thought! Most married couples relish their libidos and cravings for each other. Meanwhile I see it as nothing more than an inconvenience._ As if she needed further proof that she made a mistake all those years ago, but then what choice did she have. She could have reached out to any of the male friends in her school or the Order and they would have complied happily, but she felt that was horribly unfair to them.

 _I'm too broken for them. They shouldn't be shackled to someone who is this fucked up. At least I knew that Severus was just as unwilling to pursue a love match as I was._

And with that she began to read letting her loneliness fade behind the words of her latest novel.

 _So she tells him she must go out for the evening  
To comfort an old friend who's feelin' down  
But he knows where she's goin' as she's leavin'  
She is headed for the cheatin' side of town_

Tuesday evenings had been a treasure for Hermione. For the majority of her marriage she had taken Tuesday evenings for herself. She would inform Topsy that she would be out for the evening and would return late. At first Hermione was nervous about going out for the evening.

 _Timidly she approached Severus about it claiming it was old DA members getting together for a weekly pub crawl. Playing with the hem of her shirt she promised not to drink too much and to be back at a reasonable hour._

 _Severus, not looking up from his book, replied, "Go wherever you wish."_

 _Partially relieved that he didn't seem to mind, but then a cloud of gloom hung over her head. He didn't seem to care what she did. His apathy seemed to bite more than his anger ever had._

Hermione finished her hair. She didn't see much of a point to dress up, but looking at herself in the mirror she finally decided she couldn't bear to look at her limp curly hair, dark circles under her eyes, and shapeless clothes for another moment. _I wish I had Ginny here_. Then squashed the thought that her best friend was happy raising her family with Neville. There were owls, fire calls, and an occasional tea just outside the Ministry, but overall Hermione tried to avoid her friends. They were all moving on with their lives. She just couldn't seem to pull herself forward. Her friends all blamed Severus, but Hermione knew the truth. It was her memories that she couldn't let go of that were causing her to stall.

With a few charms and a quick transfiguration spell, Hermione looked a bit better. Her clothes hugged her a bit better and her face fresh and clean. Her hair rarely liked magic so she put it in a messy bun that gave her a shabby chic look. "This will have to do," she sighed. And with that she was on her way.

Severus approached the gates of the manor with alcohol on his breath and a pounding headache. _Gor, I shouldn't drink so much. One quick hangover potion and then collapse in bed._ Trying ease the pain to his eyes with a rough rub over the eyelids, he glanced up and saw Hermione apparate away. Feeling the pit in his stomach start to turn, he sighed. He never asked about her Tuesday nights. It was all too personal. Not that he wasn't curious, but he reminded himself that this wasn't a love match. He wasn't sure what he expected out of married life, but this certainly wasn't it. He wasn't hoping for love, but damn it all he would have liked some affection, companionship. After that disastrous first night together he knew why she had picked him.

 _Severus softly knocked on the door to his new bride's door. It had been a long day of getting married and moving into the old dusty manor. He had fortified himself with a whiskey or two. Tonight he was going to need the extra courage. Never one to walk into an unknown situation, he gripped his fist and took a breath as he heard a soft, "Enter"._

 _His legs felt like lead weights as he approached Hermione. She looked beautiful in her silk nightgown that he was sure one of her female friends had procured for her. Yet her eyes were fearful. A panic set in her soft brown eyes caused him to feel a bit guilty._ She asked to marry me. Did she not know what we'd have to do on our wedding night _?_

 _Straightening his spine and cracking his neck, he proceeded to consummate. "Hermione, you know what is expected, yes?" He asked calmly. She nodded, tears peeking out of her eyes. "Have you ever done this before?"_

" _Yes_ ," _she nodded, "While on the run. Ron thought it would be a good idea."_

 _Severus breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be taking her virginity. He reached for her cheek attempting to be gentle._

" _Could you just not" she said in a trembling voice._

 _All gentleness faded. "Well if pretenses are so unimportant to you then let's by all means skip them." His coldness would have thrown Hermione back, but she simply couldn't move._

 _It wasn't awful, but it wasn't as pleasurable as it could have been. It was efficient. Minor foreplay, some rubbing, entering, thrust several times, climax. He would have loved to explore her body more, but knew he probably wouldn't be welcome. After noticing her silent tears, he picked up himself and quickly put himself back together._

" _Good night madam." He said quietly and left all the while his heart was pounding and his insides churning._

He understood why she hadn't sought out someone else. Much like himself, she would only love one. He never tried to touch her after that. He wondered idly if she had taken a lover. A lot of people did when their marriage was an unhappy one. He shook his head. _It shouldn't matter to me._ But inside he couldn't shake the feeling. Possessive jealousy.

 _'Cause he makes her feel the way she used to feel_

 _She rushes to his arms; they fall together_

 _She whispers that it's only for awhile_

Hermione entered the old nasty building. It had decayed with time and not even Mrs. Weasley could have made it shine again. Too much bad magic, Hermione always thought. Some things can't ever be made clean again. She walked up the steps feeling every step. When did she get so tired? When did 8 hours of sleep regularly not become enough?

Entering the third bedroom, she saw he was already waiting for her.

"Hermione," a gentle voice called out to her. The room was dark with the sun setting earlier. She could barely make out his form.

"I'm here, Harry. I can't stay long tonight" She said softly reaching out for him. Quickly he pulled her down on the bed. The familiar scent of his warm body was all it took and she burst into tears.

Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World, certainly didn't look like a classic hero. He looked tired. Battle worn even though the war had been over for years.

Placing a tender kiss on her head he tucked her into his shoulder and just held her.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't do that to you. You deserve happiness." She said through her tears

"You deserve it too. I promised Ron I would look out for you. I don't know why you married him." He said with a sigh.

"I know it's difficult for you to understand, but I thought Severus and I would be the same. In the same boat so to speak." Her sobs dying down to sniffles.

"Just leave him! You are obviously not happy." Harry pressed Hermione.

"And like I've told you a thousand times I can't leave. The marriage law alone."

"Well then there's hope." Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his, "What do you mean?"

"Well I have it on good authority that it might get repealed very soon."

"Kingsley?"

"Kingsley" Harry confirmed.

Marriage law repealed. She shook her head. "I am glad it will be repealed. It was a horrible law to begin with, but I married Severus before the law was enacted. So I might not be able to get a divorce."

"Do you want me to ask Kingsley?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just let me think about it." What would she do after would be the big question. Even if she didn't have to deal with Severus, she would still be alone. Alone with Severus or all alone. She couldn't decide if one was better or worse. She pulled him into a hug. "I love you Harry."

Suddenly the door burst open as Harry and Hermione reached for their wands. "ACCIO WANDS." A booming voice commanded. Both their wands flew into the hands of Severus Snape standing the door way.

"Stay absolutely still." He quietly commanded. He lit the fire and entered the room with the door slamming behind him. Hermione was nervous to be sure, but more of the possible violent situation of pitting Severus against Harry. She felt Harry stiffen next to her and felt her stomach drop. She had to do something about her husband.

"Severus, is there something you want?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"How long has this been going on?" His steady voice disguising his rage. She knew he had to shaking with anger, but she didn't understand exactly why.

"What's it to you Snape!" Harry shouted. Hermione could feel her anxiety flaring up. _God Harry, could you have just shut up!_

"What's it to me, Potter? Really? What's the great Mrs. Potter have to say about all this?" Severus spat.

Harry blanched at that. Snape couldn't help but continue, "Does she know you spend your Tuesday evenings _**fucking**_ my wife?"

"What does it matter to you, eh? You never touch her or have a kind word for her!" Harry shouted back, his face starting to turn red.

"That is none of your business."

"Apparently it is since Hermione has been coming to me for years." Harry spat getting a small bit of pleasure from watching Severus' expression turn from green to stone.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "Severus it's not what you think"

"I think I have an idea, wife." He said while keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Harry, you should go." Hermione turned to her friend. Her one true friend left. "I'll get your wand back for you in a bit. Just let us have a moment."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry asked still too angry to leave his best friend with an angry Severus Snape.

"Yeah I'm sure." She sighed. God she was tired.

After Harry left the room, Severus stood waiting for his wife to continue. Hermione sunk onto the bed. Too tired to keep standing.

 _My, oh my, you sure know how to arrange things_

 _You set it up so well, so carefully_

 _Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things_

 _You're still the same old girl you used to be_

"Well I'm waiting for your reasonable explanation, wife."

"It's not sex." She said softly.

"Then what is it?" Severus hissed getting more impatient and jealous with each passing second.

"It's touch." She said softly looking down at her hands. "You haven't touched me in years. I'm not even talking about sex. I mean any kind of physical contact. So we just hold each other b/c we both are miserable and lonely."

"Potter! Ha, lonely." He barked a horrible laugh.

"Yes, Harry is miserable. Ever since Ginny…" she stopped to blink away the tears.

Severus stopped laughing as he realized why she had stopped talking. "You mean Miss Weasley is dead."

"Yes," Hermione said with a cry. "My best female friend is gone. How did you not know?"

"After the war ended I just shut myself up in the castle. I couldn't take another look at the casualty list and see their faces." Severus said as he eased into the arm chair next to the fireplace.

"I can see their faces too. After losing Ginny and Ron, Harry and I just couldn't move. I tried to continue with my education and work, but then that damn law came into being and I was stuck. I made a choice that I wouldn't try to marry someone who would want a real relationship with me. I couldn't give my heart to someone else. It's buried with Ron."

"I'm not unfamiliar with that feeling." Severus said softly. The anger was gone.

"That's why I chose you."

"Well how does that seem to be working for you, wife?" he snapped at her.

Taken aback "How do you mean?"

"Well you seem to be working out just the way you planned it all. Congrats. And I heard Potter mention something about the law being repealed so with any luck you will be rid of me soon enough. It's all working out for you." He said sarcastically. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Must you be so cruel?" she cried.

"You have walled yourself around your misery. Did you ever think that we could work together? Did you ever fucking try?" Severus shouted

"I tried!" she shouted back. "Every anniversary dinner I made. Every time I asked after your research or let you know what I was doing."

Severus snorted at that "You mean when you lied to come here and snog Potter."

"There was no snogging. Just holding each other. God, he's like a my brother." She snapped, "And what about you? You haven't touched me or acted interested in anything I've done in the past 5 years."

"Our wedding night told me everything about how our relationship was expected to go."

"What does that mean? You can't base an entire relationship on one night."

"Oh don't act so stupid, it doesn't suit you. You just wanted it done. Efficient. And the one time I try to be gentle you mock me for it." Severus puts his head in his hands realizing he has shown his hand.

"I'm sorry." Came her soft and gentle reply. "I didn't know it would seem as rejection to you. It was all too much."

"Yeah you obviously didn't enjoy it." Severus said with a snort.

"Now that's not how I remember it." Hermione said.

Severus' head snapped up in response.

"I don't remember it being very long, but the moments you touched me were nice. Nicer than Ron's fumbling while on the run." She said looking at his blank expression with a touch of a smirk. "Oh don't look like that. I think the reason Ron and my time together was so awkward was mostly due to the fact that we were both virgins at the time and on the run." She smiled.

"Seems like we are both trapped by a ghost." Severus said rubbing his face roughly.

"Yeah it does. And I didn't say I was going to divorce you right after the marriage law was repealed." Hermione added.

Clearing his throat, "What do you plan to do?"

Hermione decided something right then and there. It was time to let Ron go. He was dead and gone. For so many nights she had cried over what might have been. Too many years had come and gone and all she had to show for it was misery and a broken marriage. If ever there was a chance for life, she had to let the dead go.

"I think we should let the dead rest. And get on with living." Hermione said softly reaching for his hand.

"I'm not sure I can. I've been holding onto her for so long. Almost your entire life."

"It won't be easy. Letting go of first loves never is, but I think we can if we do it together." She said with a deep exhale placing his hand in hers. "And stop assuming so much."

Severus stayed silent for a few minutes. Just feeling the rise and fall of his chest and the sound of the crackling of the fire.

"So you actually want my touch?" he asked apprehensively.

Hermione smiled gently and reached for his cheek like he had that first night of their marriage. "Yes. I do. Do you want to touch me?"

To this Severus responded by pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes." He said with his dark eyes lit up with passion for the first time in over five years.

Harry came by ten minutes later when he didn't hear anymore shouting. Worried over his friend's well-being he opened the door quietly. Making sure he didn't step on a creaking board in the floor he found his wand on the dresser.

"Lumos." He whispered to see where Hermione had gone. To his shock he found Hermione wrapped up in the arms of Severus Snape. Both fully clothed and looking at peace for the first time in five years.

"Well I'll be." He said in disbelief. Watching their peaceful expressions he realized he should head home. Sweet Hannah would be waiting up like always. He knew this was the last time he would have to come for their Tuesday night meetings.

The End!

 **AN:** I kept listening to this song and a story sprung to mind. After countering laziness and completely ignoring my other stories (apologies by the way for that) I am trying to write again. And just like exercise, one must write every day. And not just case notes for work. Those don't count.


End file.
